Welcome to life
by astronomysnap
Summary: This isn't really an It Girl crossover, but seeing as it's baised at a boarding school, I figured it would be fitting. It's about two girls, former bestfriends, trying to ruin eachothers lives :
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I started writing this a long ass time ago, So the first chapter isn't the best. It's told from Clarke's POV and also Shayla's POV  
I may fix it later and make it third person, but I don't know.. Second chapter first. Just sayin' ;]

* * *

I gritted my teeth as i watched Shayla flaunt her shit around the cafeteria. It irked me to the extreme. It wouldn't be half as bad if Shayla were

"normal" looking. But she wasn't, and she knew it. Shayla was fucking gorgeous with her long blond hair and hazel eyes. She had perfectly tan

skin, and i could have swore on anything that she had a damn six pack under her shirt. While everyone else was getting braises in middle school,

her teeth were perfect, just like the rest of her. We had been best friends since kindergarten, so you'd think id get used to it.. That never

happened.

Especially at times like this when she was flirting with all the damn boys. What was even worse then her flirting with them all, was that those

we're the only damn boys we had to flirt with. While I enjoyed boarding school, it definitely had its disadvantages. One of the biggest

disadvantage was the lack of boys there. We had been pretty much going to school with the same ones ever since 6th grade, so they got a little

old a little too fast. Everyone there came from wealthy families, including Shayla and I. That just made the boys even worse. Not only we're they

male, but they we're cocky, inconsiderate, and quite raunchy. It didn't even matter though, because they we're all into Shayla anyways.

Eventually, I got sick of watching Shayla be a little whore, so i got up and walked outside of the cafeteria hall. I was on my way to my dorm

when I stopped in my tracks. There was some random Mercedes in front of the main office. That was definitely not normal, so I walked towards it.

When i got to it, I cupped my hands over my eyes and looked through the window. There were duffel bags in there, which meant we had a new

student. That got me quite excited. A part of me was hoping that it was a really cool girl from like New York or something. I could trade my

roommate for her and then id have someone else to talk to all the time other than my freekin' slut of a best friend.

So there I was, looking into this car like a creeper, when i felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I jumped up and turned around to see the new

kid. Definitely not a girl, and he was definitely the hottest person I had ever met. "What the hell are you doing?" The guy looked at me and flipped

his hair out of his face. It was long hair, the skater kind. It was straight and a reddish brown that reminded me of autumn. "Uhm, sorry. I was

just," I looked at him in the eyes and pushed my bangs out of my face. "You we're just being a fucking Creeper." I frowned. He was right, I was

probably looking like the weirdest person in the friggin universe. "Yeah uh, sorry about that. Would you believe that uhm... Ive never seen a

Mercedes before and I just wanted to see the furnishing?" I let out a nervous laugh and looked around for any kind of out. For the first time ever, i

was practically praying for Shayla to walk out and take him away. "Uh.. No, sorry creeper. I'm not believing that." He laughed slightly and pulled

out some bags. "Well, if you're going to creep on me, you might as well help me find my dorm so that you know which window to look in at night."

I rolled my eyes and nodded slightly. This was going to be interesting.

"Thats the girls dorm," I pointed to a dorm that had WINCHESTER written across the top in big brass letters. The guy stopped and looked at it,

then looked down at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. "Show me which window leads to your room, just in case I have a sudden urge to be like a

white knight and pull up on my 'noble steed' to rescue you from the tower." I Looked at him and laughed, "Oh by 'noble steed' you do mean

Mercedes, correct?" I smirked and walked to the edge of the large white building so that i was standing right in front of my window. "It's the one

on the seventh floor. Biggest room in the dorm." He looked at me and flipped his autumn hair out of his face. "Who'd you have to fuck to get that

room?" He winked at me and started walking forward. "Uhm, no one! As a matter of fact, I'm a virgin." Lie. I was such a liar. "Oh I'm sure thats

true. You seriously must think I'm an idiot if I'm going to believe that a girl, with perfect skin, perfect green eyes, beautiful brown curls, and a tiny

waste is a virgin." He turned around and looked at me from head to toe. "Don't believe for one second I didn't notice your C cup and cute ass." I

stopped in my tracks stared at him, shocked that someone I just met was already telling me things like this. He just smirked and kept walking like

he had been at the school his entire life. "Okay lets say, hypothetically I'm not a virgin and I hypothetically lost it to a teacher in 8th grade who

hypothetically got fired. What would that have to do with getting a big dorm room?" I had to walk fast to keep up with this guy. He looked over his

shoulder at me and flashed his perfectly engineered teeth in my direction. "I don't know, I just figure that at this school ether daddy donates lots

of money yearly, or you sleep around to get to the top." I snarled at him and stopped at the guys dorm. I hadn't even gotten this guys name yet,

and he was already under my skin.

As we walked up the steps to the door of KENNINGTON dorm, which had been named after my great grandfather, I finally opened my mouth

and asked the question that had been on my mind for so long. "Whats your name? I mean, we've been talking for awhile now and neither one of

us know each others names." A nervous laugh escaped my mouth and i started to drag one of his bags to the common room of Kennington boys

dorm. "Guess." He smirked and looked at me, I was immediately turned on. This guy was so mysterious and I just wanted to throw him down on

the fucking floor and rip his clothes off with my teeth. "Adam, you look like an Adam." He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Hell no. Adam?

Really?" He laughed, "try again." The only thing running through my head was naked images of him sprawled out in various positions calling my

name from the other room, but I tried to be good and focused on naming him. "William? Wait, just kidding. Thats not a sexy name!" We both

laughed and I tried again. "James, Edward, Emmet, Jasper." I laughed and he stared me down like I was weird. " I'm not a vampire babe." When

he called me babe I felt tingles from my feet up to my ears, but I had to keep focusing. "Ugh! I give up! Just tell me your name. I'll go first. My

name is Clarke." Finally, he decided that I had gone through enough suffering and he smiled. "Nate. My name is Nate."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE : I definitly like writing shayla more than clarke. She's more fun ;D

* * *

"Get your filthy hand off of my ass, Ryan." I wiggled away from him and turned so that I was staring at him. He had dull eyes that made me feel

like I was staring into a toilet. Eyes that I despised, because they were always trying to get a peek down my shirt. Ryan was a senior, thank god,

and he'd soon be leaving Hunnington Academy and going off to Brown. "Aww Shay, I cant help it! What do you say we go up to my dorm," He

winked at me with his toilet eyes and continued talking, "My roommate is in physics right now, so we'd have it all to ourselves." He smirked and

wrapped his lanky arms around my waist. I wouldn't even be tolerating him if he wasn't the son of the Dean. Ryan was a class A dumb ass and I

wanted nothing more then to push him off of the roof of his daddy's office. "I think I'm going to pass, I told Clarke I would hang out with her

soon." I pulled the bottom of my brand new pink halter, that had just been shipped in from Bloomingdales, down and started to walk away. I

could still hear Ryan's loud breathing behind me. "Oh Clarke? I don't think she will be wanting to hang out with you today. I saw her going up to

the boys dorm with that new guy Nate." My feet stopped moving and I turned to look at him, placing my hands on my hips. If there was a new boy

at school then Clarke shouldn't be the one speaking to him first, It should be me. "Nate?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "Yeah, the guy that pulled

up in the Volvo this morning. I don't judge guys, but he was good looking." I looked at Ryan and laughed slightly, if this new guy was rich enough

to pull up in a Volvo, I was going to be sure to make him mine and not Clarke's. "Thanks Ryan for all your help, I'll reward you later." I smirked and

took off running.

As my feet smacked against the hard, cold ground, I was thanking god that I had decided to wear sneakers rather than flip flops or heels. A

part of me had also been despising the recent summer break for taking away school sport practices and making me feel out of shape. It had been

made a school requirement that all students play at least one sport at my school due to the recent concern of overweight American teens, so I

had chosen soccer. I had started as the underdog, not knowing anything about soccer in general, but eventually I learned and had recently been

made the first ever Junior to be Capitan of the team. Over the summer, however, I had kicked back and relaxed. I had taken it upon myself to not

excersize whatsoever during my almost too short summer break. Instead, I visited the Hamptons, Paris, London, New York, and many other

places. I ate food made by top chefs from all over the globe, and didn't care about fat content or anything else along those lines. However, as

soon as I returned back to school on Monday, I realized how much I desperately needed to run all the extra belly,thigh, and ass fat off. Clarke had

come back just as perfect as she left. She was perfectly proportioned and I hated that. There was something about Clarke that made me try hard

to be better then her. I knew what she was capable of. She was beautiful in a very simple way. Clarke didn't need to wear makeup. She had

smooth skin, and her eyelashes were dark and long so that it looked like she was wearing mascara at all times. The only thing I ever saw Clarke

put on was eyeliner. She once told me that without it she'd feel naked. So one time, when we were in seventh grade, I took her eyeliner and hid it

from her. The poor girl didn't go to class until her beloved father overnighted a box full of brand new, top of the line, eyeliner pens. Not only did

she have natural beauty, but she was so fucking nice and cute and everything that a guy asked for. I had to work hard to be better then her, so I

did. I put all my effort into making sure all the guys knew my name, even if that meant they knew it just for a booty call.

It started to rain as I walked up the narrow stairway to Kennington dorm. I could feel the gaze of every boy in that room staring at me from

head to toe and I could only imagine what sick fantasies they were thinking of. There was a freshman boy sitting on one of the large brown

couches. He was sexy as hell for a freshman. I could tell just by looking at his legs that he was tall. Probably six-four or something magnificent like

that. His rough blond surfer hair hung above his eyes and he ran his fingers through it. He looked like someone who would give in to questions

easily, so I walked towards him and sat down. He looked at raised his eyebrow and I couldn't help but notice the bright sky blue that radiated

from his eyes. "What do you want Shayla?" I looked at him, stunned. He knew my name and I hadn't offered it to him. That just went to show how

much of a royalty I was at this school. "How do you know my name?" I figured his answer would be something along the lines of, 'Well Shayla,

you're the most popular girl in the entire school, I worship the ground you walk on.' Unfortunately, It wasn't. "Shayla, you've known me since I

was born. I'm Clarke's brother." I could feel my jaw drop a little when those words escaped his mouth. This boy, who was so beautiful, couldn't

possibly be Clarke's baby brother. Last time I had seen him, he was about 5'3 and was overweight for his age. That was only two years before

this, so I didn't understand how someone so disgusting could grow up to be someone so drop dead sexy. "No way in hell are you Colton

Jameson." I glared at him, trying to make him crack and give up the fact that he was lying. "Yes I am Shayla, I'd show you my birth certificate if I

had that laying around." He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything about him infatuated me. Even the way he smelt was godlike.

It reminded me of the smell you get when you open the door to Hollister. "You've uhm, lost weight." He laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I hit

a pretty good growth spurt." I nodded, still in some kind of sick daze that I couldn't break out of. I wanted to insult him, ask him where his sister

was, and steal all her glory of having the new guy to herself. But in a way, wasn't Colton a new guy? Would it be weird for a junior girl, who was

the most popular girl in school, to fall for a freshman boy that she used to pick on in elementary school? I couldn't move from my spot, I was

stationary for the rest of my life as long as his ass was on that disgusting couch. "So what are you doing in the boys dorm?" He asked, totally not

interested in anything I was doing. "Oh, I was looking for your sister.." The words barely escaped my mouth. I was having trouble speaking to this

perfect human being. "Shes upstairs." He looked at me, shrugged, and in a matter of seconds my new infatuation was walking out the door. I sat

there stunned for a few more minutes until finally I got up and went upstairs, hunting for my best friend and the new guy.

"Uhm, I'm looking for the new guys dorm room. Nate, he's a junior." I walked towards one of the less attractive freshman students and he

looked at me, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Biggest room in the dorm, its at the top." He pointed upwards and stared me down, possibly

expecting some sort of reward for his good deed. I glared at him and moved my hand as if I were shooing a dog. "Be gone freshman, you have

offered what I wanted from you." he nodded and wondered off to his dorm room, hugging his book bag as he did so. I laughed and started my

long journey up to the 7th floor of the dorms. I didn't understand why Colton didn't get the biggest room. He and Clarke we're like royalty at this

damn school, which was why she was granted the seventh floor dorm room as well. It was like a Upper East Side pent house. That dorm room

had the works. Two bedrooms, two full baths, a kitchen area, and a living room area as well. It had originally been made for the Dorm advisors

who were forced to live in the dorms with the students, but had been given to Clarke and a boy named Kyle about two years ago. This was due to

the dorm advisors getting their own personal wings built on the side of the dorms. I had begged Ryan to convince his father to give me that dorm,

but since precious Clarke's daddy was on the board and her great great great grandfather had built the school back a billion damn years ago, she

was the one who received it. Her and a roommate that neither Clarke, nor I could stand. Her name was Bentleigh and she had grown up with us.

Then we got in a fight with her and things were never the same. We had practically shunned poor Bentleigh, who was like a cute little girl with big

ass boobs. She had strawberry blond hair, and big round green eyes. She always wore her hair in braids like a 9 year old, but it was cute for her.

She was so incredibly slow as well. 99% of the time I wanted to shake her until she grew a brain. Guys liked her though because of her cuteness.

She was probably the most adorable person on the entire planet and I grew to hate her for it. Clarke just didn't like her because I told her not to.

Everyone listened to me at all times, and I liked it that way.

As I reached the door to the seventh floor that just read "DORM." I could hear Clarke's adorable little laugh. I rolled my eyes and pulled a

mirror out of my purse, checking every aspect of my makeup to make sure my face was perfect. It was, so I then pulled out a brush and brushed

my hair. After that was done, I flattened my shirt, pulling it down so that my boobs were hanging out a little more then usual and pulled down the

shorts that I had been wearing. Finally, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I was shocked to see the guy that opened the door. He

looked like a model. Sort of like a mixture between Chase Crawford, Ryan Reynolds, and Chris Pine all wrapped into one. It was like one big pile of

sex and I wanted him naked right away. "Hi, I'm not in any assistance of room keeping quite yet." He started to shut the door and I stopped it

with my hands. Room cleaning my ass. I didn't look like a maid and he knew it. "Well, good thing I'm not a maid then. I'm Shayla Covington,

Junior." He raised his eyebrow and stood there, not saying anything to me. He looked uninterested in what I was saying to him. "Okay, I just

walked up seven flights of stairs, may I please come in or are you going to be rude and make me sit in the stairway like an idiot." I smiled as

sweetly as possible, still trying to catch my breath and he pushed the door open for me. "Come in Shayla." He walked towards his couch and sat

down. I could see Clarke had already made herself comfortable, because she was fast asleep on the other sofa that was sitting across from the

one I was on. "So, why are you here?" He looked at me like I was nothing. I looked over at Clarke and had noticed how someone, probably Nate,

had put a blanket on top of her and I got a little sick to my stomach. I didn't much care for sweet guys. "I just came by to say hello to you, is that

such a crime?" Clarke's face seam to scrunch up, the way it normally did when she was pissed off with someone. I overlooked that and kept

talking, "How did you manage to get this big room?" He looked at me and smiled, "I fucked the dean." Clarke let out what seamed to be a laugh

and I stood up, "You fucked a man?" He nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay, now tell me the real reason please." I wanted to know what

the trick was to getting such a room. "Well, Clarke's brother needed a roommate, and my roommate was some geeky looking freshman. So Clarke

and Colton got the dean to let me move in to this room." That figures, she was already bribing him so that he would like her more. "Well, Shayla,

I'm going to start unpacking. So I'll talk to you later. Hopefully you can see yourself to the door." I nodded and stood up, holding my hand out for

him. "Pleasure," I said and shook his hand. I felt like my plan to win him over had failed and so as I walked out the door, I picked up the phone

and texted Ryan. "Go to your daddy's office and get new guys files. We're going to find out everything we can about him." I smirked and put my

phone away. This year was going to be interesting.


End file.
